


Jump Scares and kisses

by TheGreyWolf



Category: Phan
Genre: #Spookyweek, #fluff, #fnaf, #phan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyWolf/pseuds/TheGreyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sppoky Week on DanAndPhilGAMES. Whose up for a little Five Nights at Freddy's? Not Dan, but for the viewers Dan does it. But the effects are a little harsh. Thankfully his best friend is always here for him. (This is Dan's POV)</p><p> </p><p>This is my first work, so feedback is definitely welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Scares and kisses

Dan POV

"What would it cost to invest in a good camera these days? Like 5 pounds" I said turning to Phil. I turned back to game just in time for that stupid bunny to pop up.  
"Ahhhh shh!" Phil yelled  
"Ahghhgh!" I screamed as I fell off my chair. The sounds of equipment being ripped off the desk and coffe mugs falling followed my departure from frame.  
"Oh my God!" I heard Phil say as he picked a mug up. "Are you ok?" He asked laughing.  
"Uh yeah I'm fine. Oh God. I've spilt coffee." I said attempting to get up. I looked up hearing his laughter to see him messing with the camera.  
"Wait." He told me, as make my attempts faster.  
"Oh no no no no. Don't capture my shame!" I begged knowing full well that in fact my shame would most likely be captured on camera. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Im fin-" I repeated.  
"Sorry I have to capture the shame." He replied turning the camera on me. He flipped the lights on and laughed at my mess. "What have you done?" He asked jokingly.  
"I blame you entirely Phil. You are obviously a inferior security guard." "I really wanted to survive five nights." I said. I heard a quiet  
"I wanted to survive!" From Phil. We cleaned up and said goodbye to the Phandom. Phil and I spent the rest of the night laughing at our reactions while editing the video. Finally it uploaded and now at 12:30am it was time for bed. Phil yawned.  
"Night Dan."  
"Goodnight Phil." I replied. And we happily made our way to the beds for some well deserved rest. _ "SHIT!" I yelled. I'm was sweating and panting super heavy. The dream was so real. I was shaking all over. Shakily, I moved out of my bed to find my shirt drenched in sweat. I changed then slowly opened my door, as to not wake Phil. I got myself some water and leaned against the counter. "God. We should've never played that stupid game." I whispered to myself, as I drowned my cup of water. I was still sweating and breathing as if I'd run a marathon, which is unusual for me. Considering I'd never run a marathon ever. I look towards the clock. It shined 2:30 in red light. I sighed, I'll never be able to sleep after that.  
"Dan?" Came the sleepy, raspy voice of my best friend. My head snapped up.  
"In the kitchen!" I called out. I waited until Phil's face peaked out. His eyebrows furrowed.  
"What on earth are you doing out here at-", He checked the time. "2:30? Also why are you sweating?" He asked.  
"Nightmare." I replied shortly. I shouldn't have woke him up. "It's nothing. Just go back to sleep." I told him and turned around to put my cup away, when I felt arms wrapped around me. I stiffened.  
"I shouldn't have made you play it." He said. I shuffled in his arms so I could hug him back. I could see how the fans were so persistent on the Phan thing. My arms instantly were around his waist, while his stayed around me neck. We seriously looked like a couple. Well that explains a lot. I realized I been standing against him for a while and let go. He look at my face and smiled.  
"You ok now?" No. But I knew he wouldn't go to sleep until I said yes.  
"Yeah." I put on a smile. "I'm fine." He nodded and returned to his room, while i walke back to mine. I payed down and managed to all asleep again. "Oh my god." I sat up panting again. This time it was 3:50. I was sweating and panting and it was that stupid dream agian. I jumped when I felt the hand on my shoulder. Phil was leaning over me with a worried expression.  
"I thought you said you were fine." He said. I opened my mouth to asked hike how he knew, but he beat me to it. "I heard you scream from my room."  
"Oh." I said softly. "Sorry."  
"Don't be." He told me. He moved out of my line of sight.  
"What are you doing Phil?" I asked. I then felt the other side of the bed dip. He rolled up next to me.  
"Getting comfortable." He said looking at me. I look at him for while. Why would he stay? I'm just going to keep him up again. I guess I zoned out, since I didn't notice him move until I felt his lips on mine. I stiffened and gasped. His lips were so soft and I moved started to kiss him back. His tounge prodded my lip asking for entrance. Maybe if it were day i would have some more sense, but I was shaken and scared and really didn't care at the moment. I let him in. We let go for breath, panting. He moved so he arms werw wrapped around me again and his stomach pressed into my back. He whispered.  
"Goodnight Dan." And his soft snores followed. I'd have never sleep as good. Maybe I wouldn't have had sense in the day. Cause tomorrow I hope to wake up like this. Not with jumpscares, but with Phil's arms around me and his lips against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually be proud of that. Anyway feedback is always welcome! Bye Guys!


End file.
